The New Everything
by Cute Smile33
Summary: -no movie- Lizzie and Miranda are the best of friends. But what happens when Gordo doesn't enter the picture until Sophomore year of high school? R/R, please! ::Complete::
1. The First Day of School

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
*-*-Summary-*-*  
  
-no movie- Lizzie and Miranda are the best of friends. But what happens when Gordo doesn't come into the picture until Sophomore year of High School?  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Miranda! What am I going to wear?" Lizzie whined into the phone.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda sighed, "we go over this every year, and I tell you the same thing every year."  
  
"I know, I know. Wear what I want, as long as I'm me," Lizzie mocked.  
  
"Lizzie, if you don't like my advice, then why'd you ask for it?"  
  
"Oh, Miranda! I love your advice, but it just doesn't help me any."  
  
"Okay, Lizzie. Here's what you do. You wear the pink tank top and the pink rhinestone, faded jeans."  
  
"Oooh! Miranda! You're the best! Thanks! Gotta go now! Bye!" Lizzie hung up the phone and got ready for school. She curled her hair and put on her make-up. It was natural, but classic.  
  
"Lizzie, you better get going, or you'll be late!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks, Mom!" Lizzie ran down the stairs, grabbed a muffin, and ran out the door to her car. She loved her new car. She sped down the road to school. Having a convertible was too much fun. She met Miranda at school in the parking lot, "Yo Chiquita! What up?!" Lizzie hollered.  
  
"Lizzie, I know you're trying to be cool and all, but no. That's not going to cut it," Miranda joked. "Oh, hey, did you know we're getting a new student this year?"  
  
"Don't we every year?" Lizzie acted like it was nothing. "I mean, look who came last year - Larry - Tudgeman. It wasn't automatic success over night, Miranda."  
  
"I know, but everyone says that this guy is super cute and smart."  
  
"Oh, Miranda! C'mon. Is that all that matters?" The bell rang, "C'mon. We better get to class."  
  
"Yeah, all right." They walked to their first class together, "Oh my God, Lizzie! There hi is, in the front row! He is so not cute, total dweeb."  
  
"Miranda, you sound just like Kate, and um...I think her heard you. Maybe you should go apologize," Lizzie looked sturnly at her.  
  
"Oh, all right," She walked over to the new student. "Hi, my name is Miranda Sanchez. What's yours?"  
  
He cautiously looked up at her, "The name's David Gordon, not 'Total dweeb'. I would appreciate being called Gordo, that's what everyone else calls me at least."  
  
"Oh, look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know you had heard."  
  
"It's quite all right. Who's your friend?" he waved to Lizzie, who blushed and did a little "Lizzie" wave. "She's cute."  
  
"Oh, her. That's -"  
  
"Lizzie. Well, Elizabeth McGuire. Lizzie, please though," she stook out her hand, and he shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lizzie. I'm Gordo."  
  
"I know, I heard. Don't bother listening to what my friend has to say. I'm sure you're smart, and you sure are cute," she blushed at what she had said.  
  
The bell rang, and the teacher walked into the classroom, "Okay, class. Take your seats. We have a new student, as must of you had probably all ready realized. David, would you come up here, and tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
Gordo stood up, "Well, um, my name is David Gordon, but I'd appreciate it if you all called me 'Gordo'. It's what I'm used to. I moved here from Salem, and that's about it."  
  
"Dude, are you a witch?" Ethan asked. The whole class burst out laughing.  
  
"Um, no. One, a witch is a girl. Two, witches and warlocks don't exist. Three, I'm from Salem, Oregon. Not Salem, Massachusetts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thank you, Dav-Gordo. You can have a seat now," the teacher asked as pleasantly as her first-day-of-school mood would let her.  
  
Lizzie leaned over to Miranda, "He's so smart."  
  
"Yeah, big deal." 


	2. Meet the New Kid

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Oh, C'mon, Miranda! He's all alone. Have a little compassion. He's new here. He doesn't know anyone."   
  
Miranda sighed, "Oh, all right. I guess just this once. There's no need for him to be associated with the rejects."  
  
"Yay! Thanks, girl!" Lizzie made her way happily over to Gordo and his lunch, while Miranda followed slowly. "Hi Gordo!" Lizzie chimed.  
  
He whipped around, "Lizzie!" He glanced behind Lizzie, "And Miranda." Miranda nodded. He turned back to face Lizzie, "Why are you two doing over here?"  
  
"We're going to sit with you. Is that okay?" Lizzie was starting to back away, second-guessing her decision.  
  
"Oh, no no no! Please, stay, eat lunch with me. I just didn't expect to be accepted into the 'in-crowd' so soon." Lizzie and Miranda turned to each other and laughed. "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"You think we're the 'in-crowd'?" Miranda retorted.  
  
"Well, you guys just seemed so nice. I just assumed you were popular..."  
  
"Oh, well, you assumed wrong," Lizzie said as she sat down beside Gordo. "I mean, sure, we're nice and most people like us. But here, that doesn't matter. You've got to be a slave to Kate or Claire in order to be popular. Or, in your case, a slave to Ethan or Danny."  
  
"But isn't Ethan a little...?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Ethan, but he's got the looks," Miranda swooned.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, Gordo. I hope we didn't disappoint you," she was genuinely sorry too. He had never seen someone so accept of another person.  
  
"Oh, no. It's all right, Lizzie. Actually, I"m quite glad. I don't like conforming."   
  
Miranda perked up at this idea, "Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Who wants to be a mindless drone? It's so cheesy and repetitive." Lizzie listened intently; she could tell this was going to be a great year. 


	3. Showing Gordo the Ropes

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Three  
  
At the end of the day, Gordo met up with Lizzie...Miranda wasn't around, "Um, Lizzie...question."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, "Um...sure. Okay."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"That's an odd question," she whispered. "Um, about fifteen minutes away from here. On North Park Circle. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was sort of hoping you could show me around town and then take me home. Please?" he looked angelically at her.  
  
She smiled and laughed, "Yeah. Sure. I'd be glad to." They walked to the parking lot. Lizzie pulled out her keys and pressed a button, thinking it was the 'Unlock' button. But all of sudden, the alarm went off. Lizzie jumped, "Holy geez!" She fumbled with the keys trying to turn off the alarm.  
  
Gordo walked over to her, "Here, let me help you." He took the keys from her, made the alarm stop, and unlocked the car.  
  
She blushed, "Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing. Nice car."  
  
"Thanks. It was a gift."  
  
"From a boyfriend?"  
  
"Pssh, I wish," she commented as she got into the car. Gordo did the same.  
  
"What? No boyfriend for the pretty lady?"  
  
"Are you crazy? One, I think that my parents would go into shock. And two, no one seems too interested."  
  
"Oh, all right," he pondered her words. "So, what kind of hangout places do you have here?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Well, I mainly hang out at the mall or the Digital Bean. There's also an ice cream parlor too. Although, it's not opened yet. Oh, it's supposed to be really cool though. Like it was in the olden days."  
  
"Sounds like lots of fun."  
  
"Oh, it is. You'll like it here. Not too hot, not too cold. And the people are genuinely nice as well."  
  
"You make it sound like such a great place."  
  
"What? You don't agree?"  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly done anything yet."  
  
"You just wait then. I'll show you a night you'll never forget!" 


	4. Introducing Gordo to Mr Movie Theatre

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Hello? Mom?"  
  
"Lizzie, honey? Is that you? I was getting so worried!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom. I'm showing Gordo around."  
  
"Who's Gordo, Lizzie?!" Jo McGuire was getting really worried for her little baby girl.  
  
"Don't blow a gasket, Mom! He's new at school. He just moved here from Salem, Oregon. I'm showing him around. I hope that's okay."  
  
"Yes! That's perfectly okay. You two have fun now! I'll see you when you get home. Bye, dear. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mom," Lizzie ended the call on her cell phone. She turned to Gordo. "So, what would you like to do?"  
  
Gordo was stunned, "You have such a great relationship with your Mom." Lizzie blushed. "No, really, Lizzie. You do."  
  
"Well, thank you, I suppose. Now, onto more important matters. What would you like to do?"  
  
Gordo pondered the endless possibilities. He wanted to pick just the right one, so he would get a good impression of the town. "Well, how does a movie sound?"  
  
She looked at Gordo funnily. Out of all the fun things he could have chosen, he wanted to go see a movie? "Sounds fun to me. Oh, there's a new one out! Called 'Alex and Emma.' Oh, I heard it was amazing!"  
  
Gordo thought she was crazy, "Lizzie, you do know that that somehow resembles a chick flick and that I am a guy, right?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Please, Gordo? Next time we'll see what you want."  
  
He smiled, "You mean, there'll be a next time?"  
  
"But of course, silly!" she joked, trying to cover up the somewhat jumbled feelings she had for him. And she had only known him for day, and not even that long.  
  
"Well, I suppose that if there'll be a next time, we could see 'Alex and Emma'."   
  
Lizzie sqeauled with delight, "Oh my gosh! You're awesome!!!!!" She embraced him in a nice, tight, warm hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" she kepy repeating "Thank you" over and over again.  
  
Gordo just smile, "You're quite welcome." They had been driving down the road a bit towards the theatre when Gordo had the most brillant idea, "Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes, Gordo?"  
  
"Could you maybe tell me a little bit about yourself?"  
  
"Um, I suppose I could. Now, let's see. I was originally born in Jacksonville, Florida. I moved to Little Rock when I was three and lived there until I was about seven. Then, I moved here to Jackson. I am a natural blonde, which isn't always a good thing," she laughed. "I absolutely love to sing and write. My favorite fairy tale is the one about Thumbelina. She's everything I want to be, well, not her height though. I suppose that's about it. What about yourself?"  
  
Gordo had to think. It'd been so long since he'd had to talk about himself. Normally, no one seemed to care enough to ask, "Well, let's see...you know that I'm from Oregon. I love photography or anything that has to do with a camera, and any type of camera for that matter. Maybe I could tape you singing or something one day."  
  
"Um, sure. I guess that'd be okay. I mean, I've never let anyone here me sing."  
  
"Not even your family or Miranda?"  
  
"Nope, neither of them. You'd be the first."  
  
"Well, that means the taping would have to be perfect then as well."  
  
She smiled, "I supposed it'd have to be." A couple minutes passed, "Oh, look! Here we are!"  
  
Gordo stared in disbelief, "THIS is a movie theatre?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" she grabbed his hand and drug him to the ticket boothes. "Two for 'Alex and Emma,' please."  
  
"Sure thing, Miss. That'll be $12," The ticket sales man smiled at Lizzie while she fumbled through her purse.  
  
"Lizzie, I got it."  
  
"Oh, no, Gordo. My treat. You're new in town. Let me."  
  
"Too late."  
  
The ticket sales man smiled and handed Gordo the tickets, "Here you are, sir. Enjoy your movie." It was now Gordo's turn to drag Lizzie. "He is one lucky guy," the sales man mumbled to himself. 


	5. Thank You

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Five  
  
They walked out of the theatre. Lizzie was so happy. She loved the movie. Gordo was smiling, the movie hadn't been so bad. It was actually funny.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gordo! That was amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, not too bad, if I do say so myself."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "So, what next?" Gordo shrugged. "Well, there's the Digital Bean, the mall, the park-"  
  
"Wait! Stop there! The park sounds great. The sun's setting. It'll be nice."  
  
Lizzie smirked, "All right then. To the park!" She laughed; she hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time. They got into the car and headed off towards the park.  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being my friend and accepting me. I wish there were more people like you in the world."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, Gordo. Everyone deserves at least one nice person in their life," she smiled.  
  
"Lizzie, you're going to make a difference one day."  
  
"You really think so, Gordo?"  
  
"Of course. I mean, look at you...so happy; so nice; always smiling. You really know how to brighten someone's day."  
  
Lizzie's car slowed into the parking spot. Finally, it stopped, and she turned to Gordo, "Thanks."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. Of course. What are friends for?" She returned his smile. "So, is there a pond in this park?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course! What kind of park would it be if there wasn't one? Just follow me." Gordo grabbed something out of his bag and ran after Lizzie as she made her way to the pond. 


	6. My Little Baby

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"So, Lizzie...since no one's around..."  
  
"Yeah? What of it?" He smiled micheiviously. "What do you have?" He kept smiling. "Okay, Gordo. You're scaring me. You're not some crazed psycho killer, are you?"  
  
This made Gordo laugh, "No, no, no. I'm not, Lizzie."   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, then what's with the mysteriousness?"  
  
He pulled his camera out from behind his back, "I was wondering if you'd sing now. The light's perfect. And the sunset looks great."  
  
"Now?!" was all she could muster up.  
  
"Yes...please..."  
  
"Um...uh...eh...all right?"  
  
"Okay! Now when the red light comes on, that's your cue to start. Introduce yourself and everything. That way it'll be a great memory."  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Okay."  
  
"You ready? One...Two -"  
  
"Wait! Gordo! What am I supposed to sing?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "Whatever your heart desires, Miss McGuire." Lizzie smiled and thought about what she could sing... "You got one yet?" Lizzie nodded. "Well, then here we go! One...Two...Three..." The little red light turned on.  
  
Lizzie giggled, "Okay, Hi who ever is watching this! My name is Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, Lizzie for short though. I'm sixteen years old, and my new friend Gordo is taping this on his camera. He begged me to sing, so...um, here it goes. I'm going to sing something I wrote myself just a little while ago. I hope you like it," she cleared her throat and calmed herself. " 'My Little Baby' by Lizzie," she said softly. She closed her eyes and hummed for minute to remember the tune, and then began, "My Little Baby... My Little Ba-aby... My Li-ittle Ba-aby... No need to-o cry-y. Mommy's here. I wo-on't leave. Hush my little an-ngel. My Little Baby... My Little Ba-aby... My Li-ittle Ba-aby... No need to-o cry-y. Tink, Tink, Tink, goes the clo-o-ock. Now sleep to this so-ound. (softer) Now sleep to this so-ound." Finally, she opened her eyes, once she had finished.  
  
Gordo was in absolute awe. He turned off the camera. He was speechless. He'd never heard such a perfect voice or such a perfect song for this moment. He had seen mother's pass by with their babies trying to get them to go to sleep, and once the babies heard the song...they were gone, fast asleep. Gordo stumbled for words, "Li-Lizzie. That was a-amazing. You have a great voice. No, not great. Great isn't a strong enough word to describe your voice. Would you like to see it? The recording, I mean."  
  
"Um...sure, I guess. I don't see why not."  
  
Gordo turned on the camera and rewound it to the beginning, "Here, come see." He sat down on the bench; Lizzie joined him. She watched herself perform her ever-so-favorite lullaby she had written. She was stunned. Did she really sound like? And Gordo's filming was amazing. He was right, the lighting and timing was perfect. Lizzie turned to Gordo after she was done watching, "Thank you so much." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's not big. I'm glad. It was fun, and like I said before, you're voice is amazing."  
  
Lizzie blushed, and meekly commented, "Thanks."  
  
(A/N: The song "My Little Baby" is written by your's trully here. So, please, respect it and don't take it, unless you have an undeniable urge...and if you do, all you need to do is simply ask me. Thanks all!) 


	7. Miranda's Problem

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" Miranda yelled running down the school hallway. "LIZZIE!!!!!"  
  
Lizzie turned around to see her best friend running towards her, "Hey, Miranda! What's up?"  
  
Miranda had caught up to her best friend, "Where were you last night?! I called and called, but your mom said you were out with someone."  
  
Lizzie blushed, "Um...Yeah. I was out with Gordo."  
  
"Gordo? Gordo who?"  
  
"Ya know...Gordo." Miranda looked at Lizzie as if she was crazy. "The new kid," Lizzie said in hopes that Miranda would pick up on whom she was talking about. Miranda still just stood there. "The total dweeb?" Lizzie was sure that Miranda would know who she was talking about now.  
  
"Oh, yeah! That guy!"  
  
"Yeah, *that* guy..." a masculine voice repeated with stress on the word "that".   
  
Miranda turned around and laughed nervously, "Oh, hi, um..." She couldn't remember his name.  
  
"MIRANDA! Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it!" Lizzie was upset that her best friend couldn't remember the name of her newest friend. "His name is Gordo, Miranda! GORDO! Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really bad with names!"   
  
Lizzie glared at Miranda. She knew that wasn't true. Miranda always remembered everything...except when she..."Um, Miranda. Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Whatever."  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, "Excuse us just one sec, please." She smiled sweetly, and started pushing Miranda off so she could talk to her privately. "Miranda Sanchez! I can't believe you! Why don't you like Gordo?!"  
  
Miranda just stared at Lizzie, "What do you mean? I like him." Miranda was lying through her teeth, and Lizzie could tell.  
  
"No, you don't, Miranda. I've known you so long, and I've learned that if you can't remember someone's name, it mean that you don't like the person. So, just tell me now. Why don't you like him?"  
  
"Lizzie...c'mon! I mean, have you looked at him?! He's no Ethan Craft here!"  
  
"Miranda! Someone's looks shouldn't matter. I mean, sure, it's great, but there's more to a person than just looks."  
  
She began to feel really bad for what she had done, "You're right, Liz. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, Miranda. Just try to like him, okay? If for nothing else, do it for me," Lizzie looked at Miranda with her pitiful puppy dog face.  
  
Miranda sighed reluctantly, "Oh, all right!"  
  
Lizzie squealed and hugged Miranda, "Thank you!" They walked back over to Gordo who had been watching and listening to the whole thing. He had the biggest grin on his face. Lizzie couldn't help but smile at him. Smiles really are contagious. It was five minutes until the bell was supposed to ring, and Lizzie had to do something before classes started. "Oh, hey, guys. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I've got to do something real quick."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Catch you one the flip side, Liz!" Miranda yelled after her. She turned back to Gordo, "So...um...hi?"  
  
"Yeah, hi," he turned and started walking to his class. Miranda followed, and he noticed, "Look, I know you probably want to apologize, but you neednt worry about it, okay? I'm used to people not liking me. You've felt it once; you've felt it a million times." And with that, he was gone. Leaving a stunned Miranda. The bell rung, and she rushed off to class. 


	8. Lizzie, You Lie

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lizzie walked into the lunch room. She saw Miranda with all their friends, but no Gordo at the table. She scanned the lunch room; she smiled and whispered, "Ah, there you are Gordo!" She walked towards him, but someone interrupted her path. It was Miranda, "Oh, hey, Miranda."  
  
"Just where do you think you're going, Liz?"  
  
"Um...to sit with Gordo..."  
  
"You can't do that, Lizzie."  
  
"Why?" Lizzie was confused. She really liked Gordo's companionship.  
  
"Because I forbid you to. And besides, Ethan's sitting at our table today..."  
  
Lizzie glanced over at the table, "Your point?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie! What's gotten into you?! One minute you're totally gushing over Ethan, and now you won't even give him the time of day?"  
  
"Look, Miranda," Lizzie stated plainly. "I've tried to be nice to you about this, but I can't take it anymore. If you can't accept the fact that I've made a new friend, then I'm sorry. But, he's new, and apparently, I'm the only one who's taken time to notice how great of a person he really is. So, if you'll excuse me..." Lizzie simply walked around Miranda and over to Gordo.  
  
Miranda watched Lizzie walk away. "You're going to regret this, Liz," she grumbled. Having said that, she turned around and walked back to the table she had been at.  
  
"Where's Liz-zay, Miranda?"  
  
"Um...she won't be sitting with today...or ever again..." Miranda glared at her food. She hated it when Lizzie did this.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie giggled. He jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" She smiled at him as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just a little."  
  
"I'm sorry," she studied him for a minute. "Is something wrong, Gordo?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. Actually, no. Um, maybe. I don't know, Lizzie. I'm so confused."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" she waited earnestly for his response.   
  
"Um, yeah. Actually, Lizzie. There is." She nodded in compliance. "Could you answer a question for me?"  
  
"I thought you were the smart one, but yeah! Sure! I can do that!"  
  
He smiled slightly at her comment, "Well, why are you risking everything just to hang out with me?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Gordo. You are a great guy, but I can tell by looking around this lunch room that no one has taken the time the get to know you. Personally though, I think that they could only benefit from it. Like I have."  
  
"But why, Lizzie?"  
  
She thought for a minute, and then smiled, "Gordo, I've only known you for a day, but I can all ready tell that you've made me a stronger person."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, normally, I'd never have the mentality to do what I've done. You've gotten me to sing in public. I actually told Miranda what I was thinking, knowing that she wouldn't like it. I know this'll sound really cheesy, but you bring out the best in me."  
  
"Lizzie, how can you say that? You don't even know me that well."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. It's unexplainable."  
  
Miranda appeared only to say one thing, "Gordo, don't believe her. That's what she always tells the new people." 


	9. Telling Mom the Snowy Truth

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
*-*-Christmas Break-*-*  
  
It was absolutey wonderful outside. It had actually snowed. It never snowed, but it had. Lizzie was thoroughly excited about it, too. She couldn't let this day got to waste. She had to spend it with someone. But who? It couldn't be Miranda; they hardly spoke anymore after what had happened that fateful day at lunch. Suddenly, it came to her. Gordo! Gordo lived right down the street. They could spend the day together. This was going to be amazing.  
  
"Lizzie! What are you doing up there still, honey? You're breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. McGuire hollered up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right there, Mom," she yelled back. Lizzie bounded down the stairs, ready for breakfast. Her mom placed a nice, hot plate of waffles infront of her. "Thanks, Mom. Oh, hey, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Mrs. McGuire instantiously responded.  
  
"But Mom, you don't even know what I was going to ask..."  
  
"Yes, I do. You wanted to know if you could spend the day with Miranda."  
  
Lizzie but her lip. She hadn't told her mom about their little tiff in the lunch room on the second day of school, "Actually, Mom..."  
  
"Oh, so not with Miranda. Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah. But about Miranda..."  
  
"You know, I haven't heard her in a long time. Is everything okay between the two of you?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
  
Mrs. McGuire was astonished with Lizzie's exasperation, "Well, go on then..."  
  
Lizzie fidgeted in her seat, "I really don't know how to tell you this, but...Miranda and I aren't friends anymore."  
  
Mrs. McGuire was utterly shocked, "Why ever not, honey?"  
  
"It wasn't really my decision; she brought herself to this. She didn't like Gordo, the guy I showed around town that first day of school." Her mother nodded acknowledgingly. "Well, that's it. So, it's okay if I hang with Gordo though, right?"  
  
"Of course it is, Lizzie. Just finish your breakfast."  
  
"Okay, Mom," she said while scarfing down her waffles. Her mother made the best waffles...EVER! Once Lizzie had finshed she ran upstairs, took a shower, and "fixed herself up." She had put on her make, and styled her hair nicely. She dressed in one of her cute snow outfits. Well, it wasn't technically a "snow" out fit. It was more like really, really cute clothes for when it snowed, which is RARE. She glanced in the mirror, "Damn, I look good. Hold up...I just used profound language, and why do I care? It's only Gordo...right? Yes, only Gordo," she reassured herself of the relationship between the two. The two had become quite close since Miranda and Lizzie had parted ways. Lizzie ran down the stairs. "I'm gone, Mom! I'll be home later!" She dashed out the door and down to Gordo's. She fell a couple times, "Note to self: Never run on ice or right after it's snowed." She reached Gordo's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
A girl appeared at the door, "Hi. May I help you?" Lizzie just stood there, mouth wide open. 


	10. No Way

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"I said, may I help you?" an agitated girl exclaimed holding open the door.  
  
Lizzie stammered, "Wh-who are you?"  
  
The girl giggled, "I'm David's girlfriend, silly!"  
  
Lizzie felt like dropping dead. It couldn't be Gordo's girlfriend. Gordo didn't know anyone. And besides, Gordo was hers. Wait, did I really just say that Gordo was mine? Nah...Lizzie smiled kindly, "Oh, well, hi! It's nice meeting you..."  
  
A masculine voice called from the other room, "What are you doing, Jen?"  
  
"Nothing, David!" she sang suspiciously.  
  
He walked into the foyer to find a very stunned Lizzie. He turned to Jen, "What did you tell her?" She smiled teasingly. "Jen! You didn't!" She smirked. "Jen! What have I told you about that?"  
  
"Oh! All right! All right!" She looked at Lizzie, "Sorry, I just like saying that. I'm not really his girlfriend. I'm his fiancee!" She giggled. Lizzie started feeling weak in the knees.  
  
"JEN!"  
  
"Ugh! You are absolutely no fun, David!"  
  
"I know, I know." He turned to Lizzie, "Won't you come in?"  
  
"Um...I...uh...perhaps...another time?"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, McGuire. Come on in. By the way, this is Jen, my cousin. She's here for a couple of days. Sorry about all the confusion. Jen here is a bit of a prankster..."  
  
Lizzie was stunned, "Yeah...okay..."  
  
"So, why are you here?" Gordo pressed.  
  
Lizzie snapped back into reality, "Oh, yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Like outside or something...you know? Enjoy the snow..."  
  
"I wish I could, Lizzie, but Jen here would be left out..."  
  
"Well..." she turned to Jen anxiously, she really wanted to spend time with Gordo, "how old are?"  
  
She stood up proudly and grinned, "12!"  
  
Lizzie gaped, "No way!"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
"This is great!"  
  
Gordo was confused, "I don't get it."  
  
Lizzie beamed, "My brother Matt is 12 as well!"  
  
It was Jen's turn to be amazed, "No way!"  
  
"Completely!"  
  
Jen turned to Gordo and pleaded with him, "C'mon, David!!!!! Please! Let's go! C'mon!"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie who was smiling at him hopefully, "Um...all right. We'll go." Jen was ecstatic. She jumped up and down squealing.  
  
(A/N: I didn't really know how old Matt would be or what grade he would be in, so I just guessed. Don't hate me!!!!) 


	11. Jennifer Gordon Meet Matt McGuire

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The three of them, Lizzie, Gordo, and Jen, strolled back to Lizzie's, in hope in that Matt would be willing to hang out with them. No sooner had they arrived at her house, when suddenly they heard someone practically falling down the steps to answer the door.   
  
"Lizzie!" a exasperated brother managed to squeeze out between gasps of breath.  
  
"Hey, squirt. Whatcha doin' today?" She prayed that he wasn't doing anything.   
  
He thought for a moment. He had originally planned to hang out with Lanny, but with the relationship between Lanny and Melina...he didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Plus, the angel in front of him was enough to convince him to hang out with his sister. "Nothin', Liz. Why do you ask?" he smiled "cutely."  
  
Jen giggled, "You wanna hang with us?"  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked as he took a step closer to her.  
  
She blushed, "Um...my name's..." She went blank. She couldn't remember.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Her name's Jen, Jennifer Gordon."   
  
Lizzie giggled, this was going to be a great afternoon,"So, what do you say, bro?"  
  
He acted like he had to think hard about, and finally he responded with sweet smile, "I think I can squeeze you guys in..."  
  
Jen was ecstatic, but tried to hide it, "That's gre- I mean, I'm sure it'll be fun..." Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other, burst out laughing, linked elbows, and walked off...with Matt and Jen in toe. "So, Matt, what school do you go to?"  
  
"Jackson Middle."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I have friend who goes there."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Melina."  
  
Matt stopped dead his tracks, "What's that you say? You know Melina?"  
  
"Yeah! Isn't great news about her and Lanny?"  
  
"Um...yeah...sure..." Matt was trying hard to cover up his uncomfortableness. "Listen, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about them right now. I hope you don't mind..."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. That's all I really had to say on the subject."  
  
"Oh, okay then. What about you? Where do you go to school?" he prodded.  
  
"Well, I don't live her, but I go to school at Salem Elementary."  
  
"Oh..." Matt was strangely disappointed, "So, you're just visiting?"  
  
"Acutally..." she began before she heard someone break out in fits of laughter. They ran towards the noise, and finally saw Lizzie and Gordo together on the ground in the snow. They smiled, and Matt took Jen's hand in his.  
  
"Gordo! Stop! Ahhhhh! Gordo!" Lizzie screamed inbetween giggles. Lizzie and Gordo had fallen on the sidewalk, and Gordo found this as the perfect time to "get to know" Lizzie. He was tickling the heck out of her. She was so cute when she giggled. "GORDO!!!! AHHH!!! Stop, please! OH, C'mon!" she laughed some more. "Okay, okay, okay! Side cramp, side cramp, side cramp!" she hiccuped now too.   
  
He smiled, "You're beautiful." Lizzie blushed, she'd never had someone tell her that before. Gordo couldn't help it any longer. It was just the two of them sitting there in the snow without a care in the world. So, he leaned down and kissed her. Lizzie was flabbergasted, she'd just had her first kiss. But suddenly, the moment was ruined...  
  
"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!!!!!!" a familiar boomed in hysterics. 


	12. Why Bother, Miranda

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Lizzie quickly got to her feet, "Who's there? Who said that?"  
  
Gordo stood up too, and took Lizzie's hand in his, "Yeah, who's there?!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Oh my God, Liz! Like you don't know," the cocky voice retorted.  
  
"Holy she-! MIRANDA?! What the -?"  
  
Miranda stepped out from behind a bush. She smiled, "The one and only."  
  
Gordo stepped in front of Lizzie, "You've got some nerve, Miranda, showing up here like this!"  
  
"Uh, hello! I live here!"  
  
Lizzie looked around to see where she was. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Gordo's ear, "She's right. She lives in the house to my left." Gordo just stood there and nodded.  
  
"Yeah! So, back off pea-brain! If you'll excuse me, Gordo...I'd like to have my friend back now...!"  
  
Lizzie gripped Gordo's arm tightly; she had no intention of going with Miranda, or even leaving Gordo's side. Gordo peered at Miranda, "By the feel of things, I don't think McGuire wants to go with you." Lizzie nearly melted. Gordo was standing up for her, and she loved it when he called her 'McGuire.'  
  
"Think again, Gor-dork!" A snotty voice snarled from behind the bushes.  
  
"Oh, Miranda, you can't be seious..." Lizzie pitied Miranda now.  
  
The mystery girl stood up, "Oh, but she is, Loozie."  
  
Gordo grumbled, "Kate..."  
  
"Let's go, Lizzie!" Miranda commanded, but Lizzie only gripped Gordo's arm tighter. "I SAID..."  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie felt the need to defend herself, "I KNOW what you said, RANDA!" Lizzie knew Miranda hated being called that, "And I'm choosing not to go. I like myself the way I am. I don't feel I need to conform to society like you. It's kinda ironic that you did too. You always told me not to conform, and here you are...C-O-N-F-O-R-M-I-N-G!!!!!"  
  
Miranda was "as mad as a hornet" now. Kate could tell, so she grabbed Miranda's arm, and they stormed off..."together."  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, feeling quite exhausted from her little escapade with Kate and Miranda. "Gordo..." she mutter softly.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?"  
  
Her eyes started drooping, and she became quite weak. Having a tickle fight and then blowing up at your ex-best friend is not a good combo, "Let's go home..."  
  
He smiled, "Sure, McGuire. Anything..."  
  
She collapsed into his arms, "So warm...so nice...so...perfect..." She locked eyes with Gordo and smiled, "Thanks." He smiled in return. 


	13. The Decision

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Jen and Matt had watched the whole "episode." They were completely shocked. Jen was because her cousin had kissed Lizzie. And Matt....well, Matt was speechless. He'd never seen Lizzie that mad. Let alone, at Miranda - her best friend...at least, that's what he thought Miranda was. Matt and Jen looked at each other, and as if they knew what each other was thinking...they instantaniously responded, "...Woah..." Matt clutched Jen's hand tighter, and they made their way over the Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"David," Jen began slowly, looking at Lizzie, "is she okay?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and smiled. He turned his head towards Jen, "Yeah, she's fine. Just a little tired. She's had little too much excitement for one day..."  
  
Matt smirked, "Sounds like you're talkin' about a baby, man..."Jen looked at him and smacked his arm playfully. "Hey! That hurt!"  
  
Jen giggled teasingly, "Oops, sorry! Arm spasm."  
  
"Right. That's what they all say," and with that he threw into the snow...gently though.   
  
"Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. Spasm."  
  
Gordo smirked, "Okay, well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but," he looked at Lizzie. She had fallen asleep standing up, in his arms. "We gotta get her home..."  
  
Jen stood up, with Matt's help of course, "And just how do you plan on doing that, David?" He actually hadn't thought about that part.  
  
Matt realized that, "Well, we've got one of three choices."  
  
"And they are?" Gordo said as he held Lizzie.  
  
Matt smiled, "Well, one...we could wake the sleeping beauty up..."  
  
"No!" Jen screamed. Lizzie squirmed in Gordo's arms. "Let her sleep..."  
  
"Okay, well either we, Jen and I, go get my mother..."   
  
Gordo was suspicious of that one, "Uh...no thanks. What's the other?"  
  
Matt stated it plainly, "You can carry her."  
  
Jen looked at Matt like he was crazy. She whispered fiercely to him, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Matt just shrugged, "What other choices are there?"  
  
"He's right, Jen," Gordo stated plainly. "I'm letting you two go off on your own. So, the only choice is to carry her...I just hope I won't fall..."  
  
"Ya won't. I'll be here to help, and so'll Jen..."  
  
"What?! Oh, no, I don't think so..."  
  
Gordo looked at Matt for a little help, he picked up on it, "Look, Jen. All we're asking is that you make sure Gordo doesn't fall and that he doesn't drop my sister...Can you handle that?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please??" he sweetly cooed.  
  
She smiled, "Oh, all right...I suppose I can do that..."  
  
Matt kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Jen...or can I call you Gorda?"  
  
"Okay, Matt...that's not even right, dude. That's my name, and my name only. Got it?"  
  
"Um...yeah, got it...Let's go..." he grabbed Jen's hand and began walking in front of Gordo, who had picked up Lizzie quite quickly and gracefully (if you can call what a guy does graceful).  
  
(A/N: Okay, so I totally know that the whole "Gorda" thing was CHEESY. But I'm in a weird mood, so I just *had* to. Please, don't hate me! .:hides:.) 


	14. Christmas Eve at the McGuires

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
*-*-Christmas Eve-*-*  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Gordo."  
  
"McGuire, how many times must you say that? That was what, three days ago?"  
  
"I know, Gordo, but saying thank you once doesn't really cut it. I mean, you *carried* me - God only knows how heavy I am - all the way home."  
  
Gordo plopped down on Lizzie's bed beside her, "Look, Lizzie. You're not heavy, and enough with the thank you's." He smiled, "One thank you for you is enough to get me through a week."  
  
She blushed, "Aw, Gordo, you're too sweet."  
  
"Kids!" Mr. McGuire hollered up the stairs.  
  
Lizzie went to her door and peered out of it, "Yes, Dad?" Matt poked his head out too.  
  
Mrs. McGuire appeared right beside her husband, "Dinner's almost ready, and then we'll be ready to open a gift each, all right?"   
  
Lizzie nodded excitedly, "Sure, Mom!"  
  
Matt looked at his sister, "What's with you? Why are you so happy?" Lizzie just beamed. "Oh, here we go," Matt rolled his eyes and returned to his room.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, "So, you wanna head downstairs for dinner?"  
  
"Um...yeah. You go on ahead I've got something I need to do first."  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "All right, I'll see you downstairs in a few."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Okay, great."  
  
Lizzie walked out the door and closed it. She leaned her head back on the door and sighed happily. Then she smiled and ran downstairs to the hall closet to get Gordo's present out from it's special hiding spot. She retreived the gift and placed it under the tree, "There. Perfect."  
  
Mr. McGuire walked into the room, "Whatcha doin', sweetie?"  
  
Lizzie jumped and turned around to her dad, "Just puttin' a present under the tree."  
  
"Okay, well, it's time for dinner."  
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
Gordo waited until Lizzie had left the room, and then he walked over to the tree and placed her present under it. He then proceeded to dinner, "So, what are we having?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him, eyes glittering, "Turkey, cranberries, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and my Mom's infamous stuffing."  
  
Gordo looked like he was about to drool, "Sounds great."  
  
"Oh, and for dessert we're having Lizzie's infamous cheery pie," added Mrs. McGuire.   
  
Lizzie blushed as she sat down, "Yeah..."  
  
"You mean, you cook?" Gordo asked surprised with a hint of sarcasim in his voice.  
  
Lizzie caught on and smiled, "Yes, well, what can I say?"  
  
Matt chimed in, "The pie is awesome, dude. You'll love it."  
  
"Yeah," her dad commented.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Is that all guys think about?"  
  
The guys looked at each other and responded simultaneously, "Well..."  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom, and they both laughed. Lizzie spoke up, "Nevermind, I don't want to know!"  
  
After everyone had had their full of food, they made their way to the tree for presents. Matt was excited, and he ran towards the tree, "PRESENTS!!!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laughed. Lizzie plopped down on the floor, "Matt, I thought you were over the presents craze."  
  
"Yeah, sure Lizzie! I never pass up a free gift!"  
  
Gordo sat down next to Lizzie and whispered in her ear, "Aren't all gifts free?" This made Lizzie laugh hysterically.  
  
Matt looked at the two, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Lizzie waved her hand at him, signaling 'nothing,' "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Get yourself a present."  
  
All three kids dug through the presents, trying to find the perfect one to open. Matt found a little one that he thought would be perfect for an Eve gift. Turns out he was wrong. It was a pair of socks. Lizzie saw a little box. It was wrapped nicely, but it didn't say who it was from. She decided that that would be the best to open. She was...what was she? There was nothing in the box but simple slip of paper. Gordo found a present that he liked. It was from Lizzie. He just sat there looking at it. 


	15. What Is This?

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were snapped out of their thoughts by Mrs. McGuire's voice, "Kids, your dad and I are going to watch a movie."  
  
Matt looked up from his gift, "MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!" And with having said that he bolted to the couch in front of the TV.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, "Uh...Mom, Dad, if it's okay...Gordo and I are gonna go upstairs."  
  
"That's great, sweetie," Mr. McGuire commented as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"SAM!" Mrs. McGuire yelled following closely behind him. Gordo and Lizzie held their gifts carefully and preciously as they made their way upstairs.  
  
"Relax, honey," Mr. McGuire began, "It's just Lizzie and Gordo. What could possibly happen?"  
  
Mrs. McGuire relaxed; her husband was right. It was just Lizzie and Gordo. She walked into the living room and sat beside Matt, "So, what are we going to watch, Matt?"  
  
Matt stared at the TV and very eeriely responded, "Moooovvvviiiieeee..."  
  
Mr. McGuire walked in with some popcorn, "Here you go-"  
  
"POPCORN!" Matt sprung at his dad and grabbed the popcorn from him. He plopped down in his spot. The McGuire parents looked at each other and just laughed. They loved having their teens act like little kids again.  
  
Once Gordo and Lizzie had made it into her room, they plopped down on the bed, still gaping at their gifts. Gordo was the first to speak up, "Lizzie?"  
  
"Gordo! What does this paper mean?! It says I won! What did I win? I never submitted anything. I've never even heard of any contests that have happened recently!" Lizzie continually asked questions.   
  
Gordo didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to win, but secretly he knew that she would. Gordo smiled, "I entered your song in a contest I saw advertised..."  
  
"What so-? OH MY GOSH! You didn't?! No way! Me? Singing? I won? No...there must be some kind of mistake. I never win anything," she kept rattling off surprised comments.  
  
"Face it, McGuire. You've won something. Something worth winning."  
  
"Something worth winning?" Lizzie was puzzled. What had she won?  
  
"You've won a trip to see Perfect Blue Night in concert, front row might I add. You also get to sing on their newest album with them..."  
  
"I GET TO WHAT?!?!?!?!" Lizzie was mystified. "Me? Elizabeth McGuire? Sing with PBN?"  
  
"Yes, you Lizzie McGuire. You get to sing with Perfect Blue Night."  
  
Lizzie stood up on her bed and began jumping up and down, screaming all the while, "I GET TO SING WITH PBN! I GET TO SING WITH PBN! I GET TO SING WITH PBN!"  
  
"McGuire, calm down. You'll parents will come up here, and I have yet to give you the rest of your present..."  
  
Lizzie stopped jumping, "You mean there's more?" Gordo nodded; Lizzie gaped.  
  
"Now sit down so I can give you the rest."  
  
Lizzie immediately plopped down, "I'm at your service, Oh Great, Masterful Gordo!"  
  
He smiled, "Now close your eyes." She did as she was told. "You're going to have to trust me, okay?" She nodded excitedly. 


	16. Questions

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Gordo grabbed Lizzie's coat and draped it over his arm. He grabbed Lizzie's hand, "Okay, McGuire. Here we go!" Lizzie smiled. They came to the top of the stairs, "Now, careful, Liz. We're going down the stairs." She whimpered. "It'll be okay. I'm right beside, and I won't let you go, I promise." She smiled to herself. They began walking down the stairs slowly, and finally, they successfully made it all the way down. Gordo looked into the living room, catching Mr. McGuire's attention; he mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Mr. McGuire smiled. Gordo turned towards the door, "Okay, Liz-"  
  
"Um, Gordo?" she really hated to ask this of him, but she really needed to.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you not call me Liz? It's too haunting...you know, the Miranda thing. That's what she used to call me."  
  
He smiled, although she couldn't see it, "Of course, Lizzie." Gordo, still holding her hand, walked towards the door. He opened it, and they walked outside. It had just started snowing, as if someone knew how to make it absolutely perfect for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie started shivering, "Oh...cold. Cold and wet. Very wet. Very cold."  
  
"Here, Lizzie, but keep your eyes closed," he placed her coat in her hands and helped her put it on.   
  
She smiled at the warmth that the coat provided. But...wait? What else was warming her up? She couldn't tell. Her eyes were still closed. All she knew was that she liked the feeling, and she welcomed it greatly. When the warmth was sadly gone, she opened her eyes to a blushing Gordo. She looked at him and began to blush herself, "You are-" But, lo and behold she was cut off by the same warm feeling as before. Except this time, she knew what it was. It was Gordo's lips on hers. She was in heaven, literally. It was snowing. She was outside with her only friend, her best friend, and she hoped helplessly that one day they'd be more. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Gordo slowly pulled away and stared in her eyes, "Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Yes, Mr. David Gordon?" She felt the need to be formal, as to not destroy the mood or chemistry between the two. It was also lots of fun to say that.  
  
He smirked, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She pondered his question for a minute, "Can you? Well, you can talk so, I'm almost sure you could..." She loved being difficult in times like these.  
  
He smiled, know what she was doing, "Miss McGuire, MAY I ask you a question?" He stressed the word "may".  
  
She giggled, "You just did."  
  
He loved it when Lizzie did this. It was kind of like a slight battle of wits, but not totally. Enough to have fun, but not too much as to ruin sugh a wonderful friendship, and perhaps more. "Okay, may I ask you several questions?"  
  
"How many is several, Gordo?"  
  
"As many as it takes to ask you properly," he smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, hmmm...I'm not sure if I could handle that many questions," she toyed with him.  
  
"How about a few then?"  
  
She drew in a breath, pretending that she had to think about it. She finally released the breath with satisfaction, "Yes. Yes, you may."  
  
He smiled broadly, "All right then, Miss McGuire..." 


	17. Will You?

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
It began to snow slightly harder, making everything more beautiful. Gordo had thought to go somewhere with her to watch the sunset, but he thought that'd be better after he'd asked her. Lizzie began to fidget with anticipation. He looked at her and smiled. To hell with his plans! He grabbed Lizzie's hand and began to walk to the nearby pond.  
  
Lizzie squealed, "Where are we going?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "You'll see." She smiled. An air of mystery was good. She liked that. Anything too predictable was no fun at all. They came to the pond just in time to see the sun setting in the distance.   
  
Lizzie gasped at it's beauty, "Gordo, it's so...amazing!"  
  
He looked at her, "No, you're amazing."  
  
She blushed, and turned to him,"Really? You mean that?"  
  
"I do. I honestly do." She blushed harder and stared at the ground. She was sure he could probably see the redness in her cheeks reflecting off the snow. Gordo looked at her, "Lizzie, can I ask you those questions now?" She smiled and nodded in anticipation. He took both her hands in his, looked straight into her eyes, "Elizabeth McGuire, would you please do me the complete honor of being my girlfriend?" She stood there with her mouth wide open. "Okay, now would be a really good time to say something..."   
  
She pulled him into the biggest hug ever and kissed his cheek, "Absolutely, Mr. Gordon." The sun had practically finished setting and the sky was turning the most gorgeous shade of blue. Lizzie sighed happily, "This is quite perfect."  
  
Gordo pulled her closer to him, and they stood side by side, "I agree, McGuire." She smiled. He turned her towards him some, so that they were now face to face, "McGuire?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and happily. She gently whispered, "Yes, Gordo?"  
  
He pulled her closer still, "May I?"   
  
She looked directly into his eyes. She whispered, barely audible, "Yes." Their eyes closed and so did the ever so slight gap that had been between the two.  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is a really short chapter, and I am SO indcredibly sorry about that. But I thought that putting anything else into the chapter would absolutely ruin it! So, it'll have to wait until next chapter. Oh, and I know that there are some lines in here that sound like they came from movies, and again...they fit so perfectly, I just had to use them! I don't own those movies though! Stay tuned for further chapters!) 


	18. I Can't Accept This

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The two slowly pulled apart from their kiss. They looked at each other and smiled. Lizzie, baffled, spoke up, "Gordo, is this my present?"  
  
He smiled hopefully, "Yes. Yes, it is."   
  
She wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you so much, Gordo. You are amazing."  
  
"Thanks, but Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you get my gift?"  
  
She blushed, "Oh? That?" She truthfully didn't want to tell him because she knew that he probably wouldn't accept it once he knew.  
  
"Lizzie, that camera...it's so, so perfect. It's great. The fact that it's more of an old-fashion photography camera just makes it that much better. Where'd you find something like that?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, "You promise you'll still keep it once you know?" He nodded. "Well...um, I used to have a fetish for sunrises and sunsets. So, I got a camera...not really realizing the significance or anything. I just liked the way it took pictures. What I'm trying to say is that, it used to be mine."  
  
"But Lizzie! I can't-"  
  
She held up her hand, "Gordo, you said you'd still keep it."  
  
"But, it's yours, Lizzie. I think you should keep it." Lizzie shook her head. "Well, why not then?"  
  
"Gordo, you're the photographer/filmographer. You deserve it more than I do. You'll use it more than I did. Please? For me?" She playfully batted her eyelashes to lighten the mood.  
  
He smiled, "All right, if you insist."  
  
"I do!" She looked up at the sky. It was getting darker now, and they should probably head home...but she didn't want Gordo to have to leave. She'd do anything to stay with all night with him until Christmas morning came.  
  
Gordo didn't want to leave Lizzie's side either, but he knew they should head home. It was getting dark, and it was starting to snow harder now, surprisingly enough. He grabbed Lizzie's hand, "C'mon. Let's go home."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. Once they got home, Gordo thought it best if he headed straight for his house so that he wouldn't have any problems walking home. He ran up to Lizzie's room right quick and got his present she had given him. He was just about to leave when Lizzie came barrelling into the foyer, "GORDO! WAIT!"  
  
He turned around, "What, McGuire?"  
  
She turned her glance towards the floor, studying the tiles carefully. She began to speak softly, "Mom says you're not allowed to go out there with the weather like that. She says that it's too dangerous, and that you might get lost." Mrs. McGuire appeared behind Lizzie and nodded in agreement to her daughter's testimony.  
  
Mr. McGuire appeared and winked, "You know, she's right." He glanced out the window, "I know you probably want to spend Christmas with your family, but it's just too dangerous. You can stay here for the night."  
  
Gordo looked at the McGuire parents and then to Lizzie, "I guess I should call my parents and make sure they don't worry about me."  
  
Lizzie blurted out, "All ready done!" She blushed and bit her lower lip.  
  
He smiled and chuckled, "Oh, all right." Gordo turned and walked up the stairs to put his present back on Lizzie's bed. Mr. McGuire followed so as to offer Gordo some things to wear later that night to bed. Mrs. McGuire left her daughter in the foyer to go back to Matt and the movie. Lizzie glanced up and mouthed a simple phrase, 'Thank you'. When it was time for bed, Lizzie began to grab some pillows and blankets. She headed downstairs to the couch. She began to lay out everything; Gordo looked at her, "Um...McGuire, what are you doing?"  
  
She glanced up at him, "Getting ready for bed. What's it look like I'm doing, Gordo?" He smiled, no way was he letting Lizzie sleep on that couch. Even he had to pry her from it, or sit next to her...she wasn't sleeping down there alone. He wouldn't allow it. It wasn't right. He should be sleeping there, not her.  
  
(A/N: Okay, so, I don't really know what that kind of camera is called. I'm drawing a blank right now. If you've ever seen the move "Where the Heart Is" - that's kind of camera I'm talking about. But the name escapes me at the moment! Well, I hope this holds you over until I have another time to update, which should be soon - DON'T WORRY!) 


	19. Wake up, Sunshine

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
*-*-Christmas Morning-*-*  
  
Mrs. McGuire walked downstairs to begin Christmas breakfast. She was very surprised to see Lizzie AND Gordo asleep on the couch. She supposed that they had fallen asleep watching a movie or something. She watched as they morning sun shone on the two. She had to admit, they did look amazingly sweet sleeping like that. Gordo was sitting near the armrest of the couch, head propped up on his hand which was (concidentally enough) propped up on the arm rest. His other arm around Lizzie's shoudlers, who was huddled under the blankets. She had attached herself to Gordo that night. She cuddled to the side of his body and her head lain on his upper chest. Mrs. McGuire sighed happily, she hated to do this. She walked over to the kids and slightly shook Lizzie, "Kids? Lizzie? Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes fluttered open and saw her mom's bright smile. "Yeah?" came her weak and almost inaudilble reply.   
  
"Time to get up, Sunshine."  
  
"But...sleep...nice...must sleep..." Lizzie pouted and yawned as she slowly fell back to sleep in Gordo's warm hold. She smiled, "So warm...so nice...so...perfect..."  
  
Gordo woke up suddenly, which caused Lizzie to jolt out of her reverie. Gordo was unsure, "Where am I?" Lizzie giggled. "Wait, Lizzie? Why are you in my house?"  
  
She giggled yet again, "Mornin' Gordo!"  
  
He looked down at her, "What? I don't get it! Sleep, I need sleep." Gordo tried to go back to sleep, thinking it was all a dream. There's no way he was still at Lizzie's.  
  
Lizzie looked up at her mom. "Okay, he's definitely not a morning person," she giggled. Her mom smiled and nodded. Then, she went into the kitched to begin breakfast.  
  
The next thing Gordo knew he was waking up to the smell of breakfast food. "Mmmm! Food," he salivated at the thought. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He now remembered where he was and the previous days events. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Oh...my... He looked at Lizzie wide-eyed.   
  
She had been smiling brightly, but that smile fell into an utter look of terror and sheer worry. She looked around nervously, "Gordo? What's wrong?" He just shook his head. Nothing was wrong...he just...WOW! "Gordo? Are you okay?" He nodded enthusiastically and smiled a broad smile. He was...heh, this was cool. He leaned over and gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, "Gordo..."  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Meet me out back in about 5 seconds..."  
  
Lizzie looked from her mother to Gordo and from Gordo to her mother. "But Gordo -" she began to whisper but found that he was no longer there. She began to count in her head. Once five secounds was up, she shot out of the kitchen fast than you could say "Go." She got outside, but no one was there. "Gordo?" she looked around quizzically. "Gordo, where are you?"  
  
He poked his out from behind corner covered with bushes, "Psst! Lizzie! Over here!" She looked over to him, squealed quietly, looked around and made sure no one was there, began to "unsuspiciously" walk over to him, and once she had past the doors she ran the rest of the way.   
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo." They smiled and hugged greatly. Lizzie pulled slightly out of the hug, but only to look at Gordo's face and into his eyes. He looked into her eyes, and an unspeakable force brought the two closer and closer together... 


	20. Is That You, Miranda?

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
*-*-Spring Break-*-*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had been dating for almost three months now, and they were nearly inseperable. They saw Miranda around school sometimes. Lizzie felt bad about what had happened back in December. She apologized numerous times, but she knew that Miranda needed to accept Gordo. It wasn't just for Lizzie to apologize; Miranda needed to realize what she had done. Lizzie and Gordo had decided to hang out at home for Spring Break this year. They had lots of fun things planned. That is, until the phone rang. Lizzie answered, "McGuire residence. Elizabeth speaking." She loved answering the phone like that.  
  
"Um, hey Liz." Lizzie stood there: mouth open, wide eyes. "Liz? Are you there?"  
  
"MIRANDA?!" she practically yelled with shock.  
  
"Liz..." Miranda began apologetically.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Okay, listen, Liz. I'm am completely and utterly and totally sorry! I was so mean, and I feel horrible. Nothing's the same with out you anymore. And Kate...oo! Don't even get me started on that mistake. Liz, I'M SO SORRY!" Miranda pleaded.  
  
Lizzie smiled. Gordo looked at her, "What does she want?"  
  
"Hold on, Miranda." She covered the mouthpiece, "She just apologized, Gordo. What do I do?"  
  
"Well," Gordo thought, "does she sound like she's sorry?"  
  
"Oh, Gordo! She sounds miserable! Can we invite her over for some movies and popcorn?" She looked at him in her hopeful little puppy face.  
  
He smirked, "Yeah, It's okay, McGuire."  
  
"Miranda?!"  
  
"Yeah, Liz?"  
  
"You can come over and watch movies with Gordo and me right now, if you want..."  
  
"Oh, Liz! That'd be great!"  
  
"Okay, see you in a few, girl! Bye!" And with that, the two hung up their phones. Lizzie plopped down by Gordo, "What'll we do until she gets here?" He smiled mischieviously. "Gordo! No!" She began to back away slowly, and he came after her. "Oh, c'mon, Gordo! Not now...!" she pleaded. He made a dash for her. She squealed and ran from him. He was much faster than her, so he eventually caught up to her. They had ended up back in the living room. Lizzie lying on her back on the couch, and Gordo on top of her. He was mercilessly tickling her, and she was laughing uncontrollably. But then...the door bell rang. Lizzie shot up and ran to the door. She opened it happily, "Hey...Miranda?" Her happiness was brought to an end...what had happened to her friend?  
  
(A/N: Okay, here's what I need from you guys. I won't update until I find out what you think should happen to Miranda. Should she and Lizzie become friends again? Or should this all be a ploy because all of Miranda's "friends" are out of town for break? Or should this be a mean trick that Kate has come up with because she knows that Miranda can get to Lizzie? You tell me, and whichever plot people like more, I'll use that! It's up to you, readers! Bye now!) 


	21. No Can Do

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"Oh, come on in, Miranda!" Lizzie greeted cheerfully, trying to hide her shock. The two walked into the living room where Gordo was. Gordo was floored, but Lizzie was making motions telling him not to bring it up. He did as he was told.   
  
Miranda sat down on the chair sullenly, "Hey."  
  
Lizzie was really concerned. She'd never seen her friend like this. She'd never seen her friend so miserable. It was weird. She had to find out what was wrong. She carefully tried to approach the subject, "Um...Miranda, if you don't mind my asking..."  
  
Miranda sighed. She knew what was coming next. "Look, Liz. Literally, look at me. I've conformed. Miranda Sanchez has conformed, but does she look happy?" No one said or did anything. "Well, do I?!" Lizzie and Gordo shook their heads hurriedly. Tears began to trickle down Miranda's cheeks. She couldn't hold her unhappiness back anymore. "Liz, I missed you!"  
  
Lizzie got a little tearied eyed now too. She had missed her friend. She missed all their talks. Gordo was a great friend and an awesome boyfriend, but he couldn't satisfy her need for girl talk. Lizzie embraced her friend, "I missed you too!"  
  
Miranda sniffled, "Really?"  
  
Gordo handed her a tissue, "Really."  
  
Miranda looked at him. What was she going to say? She'd sunk this low because he had shown up. Because he was a new student. She had to apologize. "Um...Gordo?" she began tentatively.  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes?"  
  
She could tell he would make a great friend, and that she shouldn't judge people by first impressions anymore. She swallowed, "I'm incredibly sorry. Really, I am."  
  
He smiled, "I know."  
  
"Could you ever forgive me?" she was extremely nervous.  
  
"I think I could manage it. You being Lizzie's friend and all."  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much." She turned to Lizzie, "I know I was a real jerk, but I guess I didn't know how to handle the fact that you had made a new friend. I guess I should of welcomed the feeling instead of pushed it away, huh?"  
  
Lizzie giggled, "Don't worry about it, Miranda. We all have our moments. Your's just lasted a really, really long time. And I mean a really, really, really, really long time." She flashed a smile and giggled again.  
  
"Okay, Liz, I get the point about the moment lasting a long time," Miranda joked. She looked at her outfit. Ever since she began to hang out with Kate, she'd gotten rid off all her clothes and had bought more. The kind that made her a conformist. "Um...hey, Liz?"  
  
She turned around from the TV, "Yeah? What's up?"  
  
"Could I borrow some clothes? Just for today?"  
  
Lizzie actedly like she had to think about it for forever. Finally, she smiled, "Yeah, sure! You know where my room is!"  
  
Miranda smiled and walked up to Lizzie's room. She pulled out her cell phone as she rummaged through Lizzie's closet and drawers. She got the answering machine of the person's number she had called, "Um...Kate? It's Mira. Sorry, I can't go through with it. I really want to be her friend again. But we can still hang out sometime, if you want. Give me a call. Bye."  
  
(A/N: I give partial credit to Kitty for helping me come up this idea. I'll explain all credits in the end in my letter at the end of the story. Thanks all! Oh, and I am SO sorry it took me this long to get and update up. My internet was being freaky. The site was being freaky. Ick, technical difficulties! What can ya do about it?) 


	22. Miranda and Tudgeman's Secret

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chatper Twenty-Two  
  
Miranda searched through Lizzie's closet. She couldn't find a thing that appeased her tastes. She sighed. She'd have to wear what she had on. Not that she totally hated it or anything, she'd just prefer not to conform a lot. Conforming would make her needy and snobby, and needy and snobby people were...well, needy and snobby. She turned to walk out of the room, but then her cell phone rang. She answered it, "Miranda."  
  
"Miranda, Kate here."  
  
"Oh, hey girl!"  
  
"Don't you 'Oh, hey, girl!' me, Mira!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kate?"  
  
"Mira! What the hell?! I thought we had a deal?! YOU pretend to be friends with those two weirdies, and then dump them like the trash they are for MOI."  
  
Miranda had been holding the phone away from her ear. The high pitch squealing/whining from Kate was probably not good for her hearing. Once she figured that Kate was done, she began to talk. "Okay, look, Kate. Liz and I were really great friends, and I miss that! I'm sorry, but the deal is off. I don't care how much you like Gordo, the deal is off, okay?!"  
  
Kate squeaked, "Me? Like David Gordon? Pssh! What alternate universe are you in?"   
  
Miranda was digusted with Kate, "Gah, Kate! Get over it! I can so tell that you like him, but I'm not doing it. You can't make me. Got it?"  
  
Kate growled, "I do NOT like Gordon, and you WILL do this! If you don't...you'll seriously regret it."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared, Kate!" Miranda's voice was full of sarcasm, and she rolled her eyes at Kate's neediness/snobbiness.  
  
"You should be, Sanchez! I've got incriminating evidence that involves you and Larry Tudgeman," Kate smirked. She got Miranda.  
  
"Me and Tudgeman? What the hell are you talking about? I don't ever remember doing anything with that nerd."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, Mira! I totally know you like him, and that you went out to a movie and dinner with him one night."  
  
"I did no such thing, Kate!"  
  
"Yeah, well, pictures don't lie, *darlin'*. They are worth a thousand words!"  
  
Miranda was shocked, "Are you blackmailing me?!"  
  
"You better believe it, *hun*," Kate giggled evilly.   
  
Miranda stared at the phone, this could not be good. What was she going to do? Miranda sighed, there was no way she was going to win this one. "Ugh, what do I have to do again?"  
  
"YOU, Miss Mira, must become friends with the two weirdies, and then...YOU do something to end the "friendship" and come back to MOI, Miss Kate Sanders," she was so devious and conniving while she said it. Then she growled at Miranda, "GOT IT?!"  
  
"Eep! Yes, ma'am, Kate. Ruin friendship. Check. I read you loud and clear."  
  
"Good. Ta! See you on the flip side!"  
  
"Yeah, the flip side. Later," Miranda sighed dejectedly. This was going to be great.  
  
Lizzie crept down the stairs with tear stained cheeks and more tears flowing. She sniffled and looked at Gordo.  
  
He glanced up, "Oh my...Lizzie, what's wrong?" She collapsed into his arms and sobbed.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I hope I didn't hurt ANYONE'S feelings with the snobby/needy/conformist little comments. If I did, I am incredible sorry. But I don't have anything against these people. I have lots of friends that are like that, and they rock! That is all.) 


	23. Remember?

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Lizzie hadn't been in Gordo's arms crying long before Miranda came downstairs. Lizzie looked up at Miranda and began to sob even harded. Miranda was confused. What had happened? If Gordo had done anything to her, she was going to kick his butt all the way to Pluto. There was no way she was going to let Gordo play her friend like this. Things like that do NOT happen to Lizzie McGuire. She was too nice of a person for that. Miranda glared at Gordo. Gordo glared at Miranda. Lizzie sobbed. Miranda looked at Lizzie and her facial expression softened. She walked up to Lizzie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Liz, what's wrong? What happened?" Miranda stared into Lizzie's eyes.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda briefly. She sniffled and looked at Gordo. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell Miranda that she had heard the conversation between her and Kate. She had to make up something quick. She sniffled and smirked, "It's nothing. I just saw a really big bug."  
  
Gordo did a double take. That's not what she had told him in her hysterics just a minute ago. She had...Oh. That's what she's doing. She doesn't want Miranda to know. He nodded, "Yeah, just a bug. I took care of it though." He rubbed Lizzie's back, trying to comfort her in her desperate time of need.  
  
Miranda stifled a laugh, "Oh, Liz, you'll never change!" She turned and sat on the couch. She looked up at Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo looked upset with her. Lizzie shook her head. He smiled, half satisfied, and nodded in acceptance. An unspoken conversation, like they had read each other's mind. Miranda sighed dreamily, how she wanted something like that. Then she remember Larry, which brought a huge smile and a slight blush to her cheeks. She quickly shook her head of the thought and looked at the other two room occupants. "So, what are we doing?" she asked the two staring at her.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had seen the whole little charade. They saw Miranda blush and smile. Now, they were determined to find out what that was about, even though Miranda had been blackmailed into splitting up the two. Lizzie and Gordo plopped down on either side of Miranda. Miranda laughed and looked at the two on either side of her. She knew what was coming. Lizzie was first to speak up, "Spill, Miranda."  
  
Miranda laughed, "What's there to say?"  
  
Gordo looked at her, "You can't be serious. We saw the whole thing. Who is it? And what is he to us?"  
  
Miranda looked at Gordo, "Gah, you're acting like a detective, and that I've just been accused of commiting a heinous crime!"  
  
"Cha...Miranda! If you don't tell us, it will BE a heinous crime on your part. We're your friends. You should tell us," Lizzie smiled. "Besides, I've known you for forever, why wouldn't you tell me? It's not like that one time with the pumpkin or anything like that!"  
  
Miranda's jaw dropped. "LIZ!" Miranda yelled. "I told you not to bring that up ever again. Do you know how embaressing that was?"  
  
"Miranda! I've done worse! So, don't go there," Lizzie laughed. "Remember my treadmill accident?" Miranda nodded and laughed remembering what had happened. "See, that was way worse than the pumpkin thing!"  
  
"Mmm! Food..."   
  
The girls turned and looked at Gordo. They turned to each other. "Boys!" they exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
Gordo looked at them, "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"And that's probably all you heard once I mentioned the word pumpkin, right?" Lizzie smirked. Gordo scrunched his nose so that his lack of listening wouldn't be given away. Lizzie and Miranda laughed. Lizzie reached over and patted Gordo's head, "Thought so. There's food in the kitchen. Go help yourself." He hopped off the couch and practically ran into the kitchen. Lizzie laughed again. She looked back at Miranda. She became very serious, "Why do you take that crap from her?"  
  
Miranda was confused, "Take what crap from whom?"  
  
Lizzie scoffed and grimaced, "Kate." 


	24. I Know What Is In the Pictures

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Miranda just sat there, mouth open and eyes wide. How did she know? How did Lizzie know? She hadn't wanted to do this, but she also didn't want those pictures surfacing. That would not be good. "Liz, what are you talking about?" Miranda tried to play it cool. She tried to play down the whole fact that she didn't know what Lizzie was talking about and that she didn't want Lizzie to know. If Lizzie knew, that just would not be any good.  
  
Lizzie blew her bangs out of her eyes; she always did that when she was frustrated with Miranda. Miranda sighed; she could tell Lizzie was frustrated. Lizzie looked at Miranda, "I know all about it."  
  
Miranda looked at the ground, "Oh."  
  
"I don't see why you take that crap from her, Miranda. I mean, is it absolutely, trully worth it? Is it worth our friendship? Is it worth breaking up Gordo and me?" Lizzie was harsh, but it needed to be said.  
  
Gordo walked back into the room with a plate full of food, "What? Break up? Who's breaking up?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, "No one. We're going to go finish our conversation upstairs. Stay here and watch some TV. Okay?"   
  
"You want me to wa-" Lizzie gave him a pleading look. He sighed, "Yeah, okay. Watch TV."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Gordo." She pecked him on the cheek and then grabbed Miranda's hand, "Come, come. We're going upstairs."  
  
Miranda groaned, "I don't see why. I'd be perfectly okay with Gordo hearing all of this."  
  
"No, I don't want him to hear what I have to say," and with that Lizzie drug Miranda up the stairs and to her room. Lizzie and Miranda plopped down on Lizzie's bed. "Miranda, is it really worth it?" she asked in a seriousness.  
  
Miranda stared at her. She finally found her voice, "No, Liz. It's not worth it." She shook her head dejectedy.  
  
Lizzie smiled comfortingly, "Miranda, you know I'm always here for you, and I'd never abandon you for someone else. But, I have yet to see why you don't like Gordo. I mean, what do you honestly have against him?"  
  
"Liz, to be quite honest with you, I'm not sure. There's nothing to not like about him. He's an amazing person all around. You're lucky to have him, and I will go to all costs to keep Kate away from him. I mean, can you believe that? Kate...and Gordo? That would flat out never work!"  
  
Lizzie grinned and laughed. She gave her best friend a hug, "Oh, Miranda! You're back!"  
  
Miranda smiled, "Yeah." She stood up on the bed and threw a hand up on the air. "I'M BACK!" she hollered, and it echoed through out the empty house. Both girls laughed hysterically.   
  
Lizzie stopped laughing, "Hey, Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was she going to blackmail you with anyways? It sure couldn't be the pumpkin incident, could it?"  
  
"LIZ!!!!"   
  
Lizzie giggled, "Sorry."  
  
"But, no. It wasn't that. Although, that would be much worse than this."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I....uh....."  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
Miranda brushed it off, "Just pictures is all. Just pictures."  
  
Lizzie knew better than to leave it at that. Miranda didn't have very many incriminating photos of her floating around. She usually burned all the bad ones that had been taken of her. I suppose it was for reasons like these, so no one could blackmail her. Well, obviously, that didn't totally work. Someone had gotten a hold of a few somewhere and passed them along to Kate. "Pictures of what, Miranda?" Lizzie wanted to know terribly bad.  
  
Right then, Gordo burst into the room, "I know what is in the pictures that Miranda is being blackmailed with."  
  
Both girls snapped their head towards the door, "WHAT?!" Then in unison once again, "How long have you been there? Were you spying on us?" The rantics and questions went on and on.  
  
Gordo laughed, "If you'd calm down, I'd tell you. The room became extremely quiet. Not a sound was being made. "Well, that didn't take long." 


	25. That's Not Right

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
There was some awkward silence for about five minutes. All three of them just sat there. There was one person with a very shocked expression on her face; another person with a mournful and ashamed look on her face; and one last person with a look of, well, nothing actually. He was the one that told the two girls. There was no reason for him to be looking any certain way. He was just kind of standing there in the middle of Lizzie's room waiting for Lizzie to come out of her daze. That would take a while.   
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Lizzie hollered. Oops, spoke to soon. Lizzie couldn't believe it. After all that Miranda had said about Tudgeman, she went on a DATE with him? This was NOT happening. This COULD not be happening, could it? Miranda just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Nuh-unh, girl! You gotta spill!" Lizzie wasn't going to let this go. She wanted to know everything, and she wasn't going to drop the subject until she did know.  
  
"Liz, just drop it. Okay? I really don't want to talk about it right now," Miranda sulked.  
  
Lizzie was about to object to Miranda's request, but she was cut off by Gordo. "You heard her. Don't bug her about it just yet. Okay?"  
  
Lizzie was upset. Why couldn't she know? Wait... "Gordo! How do YOU know about it?!"  
  
"I...uh...um..." he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused. First, my best friend and I become friends again. Next, I'm overhearing that Kate's going to blackmail her. Then, I find out that Kate likes my boyfriend. Then, I'm told that my best friend went on a date with Tudgeman. What's next?"  
  
"I love you?" someone whispered.  
  
Lizzie snapped her head towards where the voice had come from, "Who said that?" Neither two spoke up. She blew her bangs.  
  
"Liz, don't be frustrated. If you really must know..."  
  
"Yes! I must!"  
  
"As I was saying..."  
  
"Wait, Kate likes me?" Gordo asked puzzled.  
  
Both girls looked at him, "YES!"  
  
Miranda turned back to Lizzie, "To continue, I went on a date with Tudgeman..."  
  
"Yes, I know that. But, why?" Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"Well, let me finish, and then you'll know." Lizzie nodded in agreement. "I went out with him because Ilikehim." Miranda slurred the last three words together.  
  
"What was that, Miranda?" Lizzie commanded.  
  
"I said, Ilikehim," she slurred them together again.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Lizzie knew what she had said the first time, but she wanted Miranda to say it and not slur it together.  
  
"I LIKE TUDGEMAN!" Miranda yelled.  
  
Lizzie giggled, "Okay, just making sure I heard you right the first couple of times. Miranda huffed. Lizzie realized that Gordo still hadn't answered her questions. She turned to look at him, "Oh, dear sweet Gordo?"  
  
Uh-oh, this couldn't be good. He glaced at her, "Yes, McGuire?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question..." Gordo froze in place. What was he to say? Would it be right to tell her the truth, or should he lie about the whole thing just to please her? 


	26. I Love You

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Gordo stammered, "I...uh...um...er...They were...and I..." He couldn't think of anything to say. How do you tell your girlfriend that you set up her ex but not anymore best friend with Larry Tudgeman? How do you tell her that that's why she put up the act of not liking himself? So many ways to tell her, so many ways she could react. Gordo preferred the non-violent version the best. So, now he had to tell her in the best way so she wouldn't beat him down.  
  
Miranda sensed his dilemma and decided to help him out, "Look, Liz. You've got to promise not to get mad, okay?"  
  
Lizzie was skeptical, "Okay...?"  
  
Miranda was about to explain the whole thing, but Gordo interrupted her, "No, I should tell her Miranda. I'm the one that started this whole mess. I should be the one that ends it." Miranda nodded in consent. Gordo made his way over to Lizzie and sat down, "Okay, Lizzie," he took in a breath and released it, "here it goes." Lizzie looked around nervously. Did she really want to hear this? Gordo payed no attention to her reaction and proceded, "Here's how it goes. I had met Miranda before school started in the summer. That's how she knew about the new student thing before anyone else did. But before I met Miranda, I met Tudgeman. Tudgeman and I were okay friends, so, when I met Miranda I thought to two would be great together. I also thought that because I knew he liked her, and I figured it would be a great way for me to be a friend to him since I had just met him. I arranged for the two to meet at the same place 'by accident'. I swear it had to of been love at first sight. But, anyway, the three of us agree d that we would act as if we hadn't known each other at all before this year. So, Miranda threw in a little loop about hating me too, just to add some more effects. So, basically, the three of us are good friends. Miranda and Tudgeman have been secretly dating all year, and...I love you." He finished the last three words quietly. He wasn't sure as to how she would react. She didn't react and that scared the other two. Gordo looked at Miranda desperately, "You don't think we gave her a heart attack, and she died, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, Gordo. That last little statement you made might have been a little more than she could take," Miranda commented with a smirk.  
  
Slowly, Lizzie's mouth opened and stayed like that for a little while. She finally computed everything, "You mean to tell me that I've been part of a ploy all year? You've known Gordo, and you didn't tell me?! YOU'RE DATING TUDGEMAN?! Hold on, rewind! When did this come about? And why didn't you tell me, Miranda? I'm your best friend!!"  
  
Miranda smiled sheepishly, "Well, you know how you are about Tudgeman, and you said that thing before school started on the first day in the parking lot...So, I was afraid to tell you..."  
  
"You know I don't care about that stuff!" Lizzie remarked. "And since when have you been scared or afraid? The Miranda I know has always been brave."  
  
"You're right, Liz. You're absolutely right! I'm not going to hide it anymore!"  
  
Gordo spoke up, "Way to go. Tudgeman'll be thrilled." Miranda smiled and blushed.  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, "You lied to me?!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She stood up, "You lied to me?!"  
  
"I love you, McGuire."  
  
She walked over to the door, "You lied to me?!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"OUT!" she screamed.  
  
He walked out of the room, and she slammed the door on his retreating figure. He turned, faced the door, and knocked, "But Lizzie..."  
  
She stormed back over to the door and opened rather fast almost hitting herself in the head, "WHAT?!"  
  
"I love you." 


	27. The End

*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizzie McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
The New...Everything  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
*-*-End of Sophomore Year-*-*  
  
The trio walked down the school's hallway, smiling and full of laughter. They were going to their last class of the school year. They were happy because summer was coming, but they felt that this year had changed them. They didn't want to leave that behind. This year had been great. Sure, it'd had its ups and downs, but everything always turns out all right in the end. Right? OF COURSE! They walked into their last class and took their seats. They knew they wouldn't be doing anything today because it would be completely useless, so, they began a little conversation.  
  
Miranda laughed, "Do you guys remember what we were like earlier this year?"  
  
Lizzie giggled at the thought, "Fighting and bickering and all that useless stuff?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda replied in unison, "Oh, shush!"  
  
"Can you believe what Kate tried to do? I mean, seriously, who does that anymore?" Lizzie reminisced.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was the funniest thing in the entire world," Miranda replied.  
  
"What'd she do again?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious! You don't remember all her failed attempts at making us look like idiots? I know that she does that all the time, but the whole picture posting thing is so old!" Lizzie chimed, laughing.   
  
Larry walked up to the chattering group, "I'll say it is."  
  
"Larry! Oh my god! What are you doing here?! You don't have this class..." She embraced him in a huge hug.  
  
"Well, we weren't doing anything in our class. So, I asked if it was okay if I went to a different class," He responded cooly.  
  
Lizzie gawked, "You can do that?"  
  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah, didn't you know that?"  
  
"Obviously not," Miranda concluded, slightly sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, shush, Miranda!" Lizzie giggled. She leaned over to Gordo and whispered, "Meet me in the courtyard in five minutes." Then, she got up and walked up to the teacher. No one from the group was able to hear what she was telling the teacher. And and Larry and Miranda didn't know what Lizzie had told Gordo, but they could tell it was something good by the smirk on his face.   
  
About five minutes later, Gordo left the other two to their conversation and left the room. He walked down the hallway to the much loved courtyard that held so many memories for the two. He smiled at the thought. When he reached the courtyard, Lizzie was no where to be seen. He wandered around for awhile, but Lizzie was still no where to be found. He sat down on a chair, "Where could she be?" Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around. He gaped, "Liz...Liz...McGu...Is that you?"  
  
She twirled around, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's...wait, why are you wearing that?"  
  
She pouted, "You don't like my pretty dress?"  
  
He flushed, that wasn't what he had met. He was still confused though, "No, no, no. I love it. Just, what's the occasion?"  
  
She teased, "Oh, didn't you hear? It's your birthday."  
  
She remembered? When had he told her? He never did tell her...Miranda must have told her. He plucked a flower from a near-by bush and placed it behind her ear, "You're beautiful." And with that he kissed her.  
  
"Gordo..."  
  
He looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"I have something special for you..."  
  
"Special, eh?"  
  
She hit his arm playfully, "Shush, don't ruin the mood!" She smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What's it that you have for me?"  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love you." She sealed the most important three word statement she had ever said to anyone in her life with a passionate kiss that told her true feelings to Gordo. They pulled away and smiled at each other, perfectly content with the life they were choosing.  
  
THE END!! 


	28. An Ending Note

A Letter from the Author:  
  
Heh, I've always wanted to write one of these.  
  
Dear Appreciated Readers,   
  
Sadly, my little story has come to its happy little ending. I hope you all were pleased!  
  
But now, I would like to thank you ALL from the bottom of heart for your great reviews. I would also like to thank Jang for his/her lovely e-mail. Thank you so much. It was quite nice to hear that my writing is appreciated.  
  
You probably are wondering why I only stopped after their sophomore year, but it is quite simple really. We all know what's going to happen. Lizzie and Gordo are going to stay together forever, just like Cory and Topanga. But, I'm also sure that you are wondering what ever happened to the other characters. What happened to Miranda and Larry? What happened to Matt and Jen?   
  
Well, I'll tell you what. I'm not really a fan of sequels, but I will do a few branch out stories about the others. If that's what you'd all like. Please, tell by an e-mail or a review. It would be greatly appreciated. And thank you so much reading my story. I hope you liked it. If you did, please, read my others. They are probably not as great, but they still to the trick.  
  
Oh, and also...I'm currently working on a plot for "The Princess Diaries" or anything else you think that I could possibly write well. I need some ideas, but I usually like to only do one story at time. It helps me to NOT have writers block. Well, e-mail me with your suggestions.  
  
Yours trully,  
  
Cassandra  
  
P.S.-I'm sorry it was such a long piece. I hadn't intended for it to be as long as it is, but I hope you enjoyed it just as much. Thanks, again! You all are absolutely fantastic!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Kobe-Mac   
  
sayinjinj7  
  
Baby Bunnie (you are by far my favorite reviewer. hehe, thanks so much! you're reviews always make my day!)  
  
Spikey the Neon BlowFish   
  
GordosGirlie   
  
BE YOU.  
  
STAY TRUE. 


End file.
